Stranded
by Vamps-with-Wings
Summary: He had planned this all out flawlessly. We were stranded in the middle of nowhere, with no means of communication. The odds of someone passing were a gazillion to one at this point. -What oh what will Max and Fang do? Oneshot. FAX!


**Authors Note: Random oneshot I wrote. I didn't really have a clear plan upon starting it, so whatever happens was most likely done on a whim. I don't know what book it takes place after. Pre-Max I guess. It doesn't matter. Let's just assume that Max, Fang and Iggy are now all sixteen and living peacefully. Yeah, we'll go with that. Hope you enjoy (:**

_**Stranded**_

The sun was a fiery spectral in the sky, looming bright and unassuming above the world. Its heat baked the crumbling asphalt to an unholy degree, shimmering like liquid in the distance. Even with the air conditioning cranked to full capacity a thin sheen of sweat slicked across my skin, making my shirt stick to my back uncomfortably. I ran a hand through my matted hair, leaning my head against the warm, crackling leather of the headrest.

"Are we there yet?" I whined, breaking the itching silence that had been going on for the past hour, or so it seemed.

"If we were there, you would know it," Fang said, sounding slightly irritated. With me? Nah. Something else must be bugging him. I had been a complete saint the entire trip.

"Well are we _close_?" I demanded condescendingly, glancing out the window shield as I spoke. As far as I could see there was nothing but dry desert and the long stretch of road still before us.

Close? Not even.

Fang grunted in response, not taking his eyes off the horizon before him. He was lounging easily, slightly slumped over, both hands on the wheel. His raven colored hair swept into his eyes; dark and sexy.

_Pause_. I didn't just think that. Honestly.

The quiet overtook us once more, only disturbed by the constant static of the radio. Every once in awhile you'd hear a few intelligible words, but for the most part nothing at all. It wasn't much of a loss. They didn't play anything but old country -and sometimes rock- out this far. Major 'blah'.

"Fang?" I complained after about ten minutes, which could be translated into ten years.

He sighed softly, one of his dark eyebrows quirking upwards.

"I'm bored."

"And I'm tired of hearing you talk," he muttered sullenly. "Now _shut up_."

I scoffed in admonishment, glaring at him. He seemed unaffected by this, and just kept driving, the speedometer never leaving its steady pace of forty five miles an hour. Finally I gave up, realizing I wasn't going to get a response out of him. Groaning I slumped in my seat, tucking my long, tan legs up under my chin. My shorts started to ride dangerously close to my upper thigh, but it was too hot for me to care. Even my tank top, which had shifted upwards as well; revealing a small expanse of my smooth, bronzed abdomen didn't bother me.

Out of my peripheral vision I saw Fang glance at me out of the corner of his eye, before quickly looking away again. His adam's apple quivered as he swallowed thickly. Weirdo.

Ignoring him I leaned my head on the window, allowing my eyes to slip shut. Might as well take a nap, seeing as we still had hours to go. Plus, I think the heat was playing tricks on my eyes, because I kept seeing llamas in the distance, and I'm pretty sure llamas don't live in an Arizona desert. Not that I'd be the first to know anyway.

I was just drifting off, lulling into a place between consciousness and sleep, when a sharp grating sound jarred me awake; followed by a deep, gurgling rumble. I sat up instantly, swinging my gaze around to meet Fang's eyes.

"Please tell me that was your stomach."

The car slowed with a jerk. Fang shook his head grimly, turning the wheel so that we drifted to the side of the road before halting completely. I bashed my head against the seat, glowering. Fang shifted into park before killing the engine. We sat in silence, not saying a word.

"_Well_?" I said, raising an eyebrow at him. He stared back emotionlessly. "Do something!"

"And what exactly do you suggest?" he asked sarcastically, folding his arms across his chest.

"I don't know. Check under the hood or something."

"Why don't you?" he retorted.

"Because that's a guy thing." I'm aware that the previous statement goes against everything I believe in, considering it's extremely sexist, but there was no way in hell I was stepping foot out into that sweltering heat. No thanks.

An aggravated sigh escaped his lips, as he allowed a strange show of frustration. Sometimes bottling up all his emotions became too much for him. With an incredulous glare my way he flung the door open, a warm blast of air passing through. Stepping out he slammed the door shut behind him, making his way around the front of the car.

I waited patiently, watching as the first tendrils of smoke drifted into the atmosphere as he popped the hood, lifting it slowly. He waved a hand in front of his face, squinting; swishing the exhaust higher. Then he was out of sight, the hood completely obscuring my view. A moment later he appeared at my side, knocking on the window. I cocked my head to the side, watching as he grimly beckoned for me to get out. Groaning, I complied.

"You might want to see this," he muttered, leading me to where he had previously been stationed.

I followed sluggishly, breathing in the humid, dry air. Fang motioned to a spot and I bent over, leaning forward quizzically. I flash of white met my eyes and I gently freed the scrap of paper from its crevice. Glancing over my shoulder, the words I was about to speak died on my lips. Fang didn't even notice I was looking at him. He was too busy ogling my _butt_. Pervert.

"Can you stop checking me out now?" I inquired sweetly, grinning wickedly. His eyes flashed up to meet mine briefly before darting to his shoes. The faintest shade of red slid up his neck and I could barely contain my laughter. Was Fangy embarrassed?

Straightening up I didn't even try to get rid of my grin, leaning casually against the fender. After a few moments he finally met my eyes, completely devoid of emotion once more, as if he hadn't just got caught. That being done I returned my attention once more to the slip of notebook paper in my hand. Curiously I opened it, creasing down the fold. In bold, blocky print I read the words:

**Dear Max and Fang,**

**WHAT NOW, SUCKAS?**

**With all my love,**

**Iggy**

I was incredulous. Absolutely and irrevocably stunned. This . . . this was _Iggy's _doing? Oh my God, was I going to kill him. He'll be _begging _for death once I get my hands on him.

"What? What is it?" Fang asked, already reaching for the note. I handed it to him wordlessly, my eyes already narrowed in fury.

It only took him a second to skim over, and when he was done he growled under his breath, crumpling the paper in his fist. Our eyes met, an understanding that we would _murder _that blind pyro whenever we got the chance passing between us. Then we would snag his cohort, most likely Gazzy, who had undoubtedly helped him. Who else could have written the note?

"_Fang_!" I shouted suddenly, punching him in the shoulder. Since Iggy wasn't here, I needed someone else to blame, and Fang was unfortunately the only living soul in the near vicinity.

"Don't hit me!" he said in a surprisingly calm voice. "Alright? If it wasn't for Iggy we wouldn't be in this situation."

Fang was right. In fact, from this moment on, I would now consider all the misfortunes in my life to be caused by him. He was nothing but a menace. A havoc yet to wreak.

_Damn Iggy_.

"Well, what do we do?" I asked after a stretch of silence, both of us contemplating our options.

"Do you have your cell phone?" Fang inquired, joining me in leaning against the car; side by side. His elbow pressed against mine, his thigh brushing mine as he shifted into a more comfortable position. I squirmed, taking a discreet step away, thinking maybe that would get rid of the butterflies that were suddenly frolicking around in my stomach.

Wordlessly I fished the device out of my pocket, pressing the button that brought it to life. The screen flashed once before settling into a dull luminescence; a smiling, toothy picture of the flock meeting my eyes. I smirked a bit before my sight was drawn to the bars in the upper corner . . . The nonexistent bars.

Cursing I showed Fang. "No service."

His brows furrowed, he rummaged around in his own pocket, producing a phone similar to mine. Turning it away so I couldn't see -which of course made me curious as to what he was hiding- he pounded away at the keys, shrugging reluctantly at finding the same outcome.

"I guess we fly then," I sighed. "We can come pick the car up later, preferably with a mechanic."

I was already shaking my wings out, ruffling the feathers. My back popped with the effort, and I rolled my shoulders to stretch out all the kinks. Fang watched me blankly, shaking his head.

"What?" I demanded self consciously, hating the way he examined me with those penetrating, obsidian eyes.

"We can't. Bet, remember?" he reminded me. It took a moment of thinking, but eventually I did recall.

"_Iggy_," I snarled, my hands curling into fists. That little- ugh. A few days ago he had suggested a bit of a contest between the three of us. Whoever used their wings within the next week had to cough up twenty bucks, no questions asked.

"He's smarter than we gave him credit for," Fang acknowledged, gesturing to the still smoking engine. I nodded, my lips pressed together in a tight line. He wasn't just smart, he was a friggin genius. He had planned this all out flawlessly. We were stranded in the middle of nowhere, with no means of communication. The odds of someone passing were a gazillion to one at this point. We hadn't come across another human being since we left the city limits!

That was about when I started pacing, wearing a path in the dirt beside the road. The sun flourished on, the heat unbearable. The air was suffocating and humid, wheezing through my lungs. My whole body was sticky with perspiration as I sweat rivulets. What were we going to do?

There was no way I was going to give in to Iggy's diabolical plan. He thought he could outsmart Maximum Ride? Well, he had another thing coming for him. If we had to wait another twenty four hours for help to come, then I was willing to do it. Anything to steal his satisfaction. He _wouldn't _win. I wouldn't stand for it.

The humidity was really starting to get to me though. It was just so _hot_. The sun was beating down on my back in a never ending fervor, and I could feel some of my bird-kid strength waning. My tongue was starting to dry and my throat was parched. I needed water. That was when the first thought that we could _die _out here entered my mind. I quickly shoved it away though. It wouldn't come to _that_.

"Maybe you should sit down," Fang suggested, squinting at me through the harsh glare of the sun. I turned my head to stare at him, shielding my eyes with my hand as well.

"Maybe you should shove-" I started menacingly, but the words were lost somewhere in my throat. I cleared it, quickly dragging my gaze away. Anywhere but at those godly abs. Damn Fang and his perfectly tanned abdominals. I mean, they were _glistening _for goodness sake. _Glistening_! Did he _want _me to lose what little bit of sanity I still possessed?

"Something wrong, Max?" he inquired, sounding amused. I could imagine that condescending smirk he wore. Oh yeah, I'm sure he was just loving this.

"No," I muttered, sounding like a strangled cat.

"Right," he murmured, chuckling softly. "But really, you should sit down. The sun is making you all screwy."

"Yeah, that's it," I mumbled crossly, but obliged, since he was probably half right. Ignoring him I stalked back to the car, sliding into the passenger seat. I let the door hang open, hoping for some sort of breeze. I didn't get any, but it was a tad cooler in the shade. A few seconds later he joined me, tossing his shirt in the back. I glared pointedly away.

"Is something . . . bothering you?" Fang asked haughtily, leaning towards me. I shook my head stiffly, clamping down on my lip in a vain attempt to not shiver at his close proximity. What was wrong with me? Maybe the sun really _was _getting to me.

"Are you sure?" he pressed, sounding strangely . . . seductive. Oh God.

"I'm fine," I snapped, shooting him a glare. _Big _mistake. I came face to face with him, his dark eyes boring into mine with an intensity I didn't think he was capable of. I froze in shock, becoming immobile as stone.

"Max, you know you can't resist me," he whispered, his breath blowing softly onto my face.

That made me kind of angry. With lightening fast precision I was over the center console, my knees creating an inescapable barrier surrounding him. I grabbed his shoulders in my hands, pressing him into the seat with as much force as I could muster.

"Excuse me?" I hissed.

Fang grunted in surprise, his eyes widening imperceptibly. "Get off me!"

"What did you say?" I snarled, my eyes narrowing. I couldn't resist him? Puh-lease.

"You weigh a freaking tone. Get _off_," Fang ground out, a strange look on his face.

"Why?" I wondered coyly. "Does it . . . bother you?"

"Max," he said warningly, through gritted teeth. I smiled languidly in response, twisting a lock of his hair between my fingers.

"Something wrong?" I asked sweetly, realizing the tables had now turned. Whose turn was it to be embarrassed now? I'll give you a hint; it wasn't me.

Groaning, Fang muttered something under his breath, before his lips were suddenly crushed against mine. I froze once again, confused. This wasn't supposed to happen. No, no, no. I didn't want this! Then why was I kissing him back? But oh dear God, was that boy magic. His bare arms were around me, running lazily up and down my back, and I fought against the shiver I could feel building. My own hands were positioned on his chest. Pushing him away? No, obviously not, because we were still siphoned together. Oh, what was the term? _Stuck like glue_.

His lips moved against mine with a tantalizing intensity, giving me chills. They were dry and cracked, but I didn't care. Nothing could intrude on this intense feeling of _bliss_. How was he capable of making me feel such things? And why oh why were my hands drifting up, my fingers tangling in his hair? Why was I loving every single second of this?

Damn it, I had officially gone round the bend.

It was about then that my heightened hearing picked up the dull roaring sound, which was quickly becoming louder and louder. Tearing myself away from Fang I scrambled out of the car, tumbling onto the baked asphalt. In the distance, and coming ever closer, a car appeared. I waved my hands like mad, grinning as the truck slowed to a stop beside me. Fang joined me moments later, brushing down his wild hair. I blushed, biting my lip. That was my doing, after all.

"You kids having some car trouble?" the man asked, probably in his mid-thirties. His hair line was receding and the first signs of a beer gut was poking through. His smile was genuine though, along with his concern.

"Uh, yeah," I said with faint embarrassment. "My brother is a bit of a . . . prankster."

The man nodded understandingly, a mischievous look coming into his eyes. "In that case, I may be able to help you in more ways than one."

**~ }{ ~**

"You know, eventually we're going to have to talk about this," Fang said suddenly, his voice low and near my ear. I responded without looking at him, the bark of the tree biting into my palm.

"Talk about what?" I whispered distractedly, not really paying attention. My sight was zeroed in on the front door as we waited; perched high up in a tree. We were protected by the leafy foliage, not that we had to worry much about being seen.

"The kiss," he replied.

Oh [insert swear word of your choice here].

"Can we not do this now?" I hissed, being careful not to look at him.

"If not now, then when? I'm not going to let you put it off time and time again, like you always do. I'm tired of you running," he murmured, moving closer to my side. I took a deep breath, assessing the situation.

"Max-" he started again, his tone velvet soft. Without warning I turned, pressing my lips to his in a hasty kiss. Not allowing myself to enjoy any of it I pulled away, not acknowledging his surprised expression.

"There. We talked about it. Now shut up," I ordered. Shaking his head he complied, but not before taking my hands in his. Our fingers intertwined quite nicely, if I do say so myself . . . _Uh_, erase that. You never heard it.

After that we really did have to shut up though, as the familiar truck pulled smoothly into the driveway. I smiled in giddy anticipation, Fang squeezing my hand. We shared a conspiratorial look before turning back. I watched as the man from the vehicle approached the door, ringing the door bell. A few moments later it swung open, revealing the tall, strawberry blonde hooligan himself. I had to strain my ears to catch the rest.

"Hello," the man said. "Is this the Martinez residence?"

"Uh . . . yeah?" Iggy responded, raising an eyebrow.

The man took his hat off, bowing his head respectfully. "I hate to tell you this, but a few hours ago somebody came across some wreckage at the side of the road. They were barely able to ID the bodies, the burns were so great. We think the engine might have exploded due to some tampering. We're looking into criminal intent . . . but the thing is sir, we were able to trace the victims back to this house. Do you know a Max and Nick?"

Iggy looked like someone had hit him with a two ton bag of bricks. His eyes were bulging out of his head and his mouth had gone slack. The man who bore the news exited quickly after that, leaving Iggy to mull over the information.

"Oh my God!" He screamed, tugging at his hair. "I killed Max and Fang! Holy shit! What am I going to tell the others?" He was becoming hysterical, and I had to smother my laughter with my unoccupied hand.

"Think we should go down there and put him out of his misery?" Fang inquired, smirking profusely.

"Nah. Let's let him sweat a little more."

**Authors Note: So yeah. I really don't know what the point of this oneshot was. I had the idea a long time ago, but I never got around to working on it, so who knows what I had originally planned. It's not really my best work either. There are some rough patches . . . but oh well.**

**Review?**


End file.
